Quand Lussuria s'en mêle
by Psychedelic-potatoes
Summary: Lorsque Lussuria cherche à compliquer les choses entre nos deux petits Varia préférés, ça donne un peu n'importe quoi! /!\Attention Lemon/!\


___Ciaossu~_

Je publie ici une de mes premières fanfictions.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano qui nous aura fait rêver avec son magnifique manga. -cœur-

Si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est normal, je n'ai pas fini de le corriger. (Désolé -w-)

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Belphegor n'en pouvait plus. Il était complètement crevé. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes. Il s'écroula sur son lit et ne prit même pas le temps de se glisser sous la couette pour s'endormir.

Un peu plus loin dans le château, une grenouille errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la porte de sa chambre. Elle était dans le même état que le Prince et ses paupières se refermaient progressivement. Et à sont tour, elle s'écroula. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de lit en dessous cette fois. Il y avait le sol: froid et dur. Le bruit occasionné se fit entendre à l'étage en dessous. Xanxus, assis sur son fauteuil, une bouteille de Bourbon à la main, ne daignant pas bouger son cul pour voir la source de ce bruit, y envoya Lussuria. Celui-ci se rendit à l'étage et trouva Fran, étalé sur le sol.

"-Mah~ Mah~ Fran-chan, je comprends que cette mission t'ai épuisée mais, Bel-chan, lui, a au moins réussit à atteindre sa chambre!

-Kero . . . . . . ."

Le punk attrapa la grenouille à demi consciente et la traina jusque devant la porte de sa chambre mais là, quelque chose lui passa par la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fran et vit que celui-ci était tombé dans les vapes. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il traina la grenouille dans la chambre voisine et, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il coucha celle-ci dans le lit à côté d'un certain Prince blond. Il enleva le chapeau de Fran, la chemise, le pantalon et aussi ce qui restait les éparpillants un peu partout dans la pièce. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il voyait, il était nécrophile après tout. Les vivants ne l'intéressaient pas. Il fit la même chose pour Bel et pris bien soin de mettre Fran dans les bras du blond et partit comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

Belphegor se fit réveiller par un bruit d'explosion. Surement Xanxus qui venait de détruire un des mur du manoir. Il sentit quelque chose collé à lui. Il jeta un œil et découvrit la grenouille. Il se dégagea vite de son lit pour se retrouver sur le sol avec un visage horrifié. Qu'est-ce que la grenouille faisait dans son lit? Et pire encore, il était nu! Et lui aussi! Fran, réveillé, regarda son sempai qui était en train d'analyser la situation. Il s'en rendit compte à son tour. Bel attrapa son boxer et le mit en vitesse sous les yeux de son kohaï. Il lui lança ses habits et lui dit de dégager. Belphegor s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il alluma le robinet de la baignoire et laissa couler l'eau. En attendant, il essaya de repenser à la veille, de trouver une excuse ou un élément qui lui permettrait de dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, absolument rien, mais il ne se souvenait pas. Il éteignit le robinet et entra dans l'eau. De l'autre côté du mur, Fran s'habilla et quitta en vitesse la chambre de son sempai pour se rendre dans la sienne. Il prit une douche froide pour se changer les idées et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Dans la grande cuisine il retrouva , comme d'habitude, Lussuria, préparant le petit déjeuner.

"-Lussuria qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

-C'est-à-dire hier?

-Hier soir quand Bel-sempai et moi sommes rentrés de mission.

-Ho! Et bien hum... Vous êtes tout les deux montés dans votre chambre et on ne vous a pas vu de toute la soirée.

-Hum...

-Mais pourquoi cette question?

-C'est à dire que ce matin quand je me suis réveillé j'étais...

-Tu étais ...?

-Nu dans le lit de Belphegor... Et lui aussi..."

À ce moment là, un certain prince rentra dans la pièce.

"-Tss, t'es pas obliger de déballer ta vie privée à tout le monde.

-Bel-sempai, je ne fais qu'exposer les faits. S'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous hier soir, je préfère que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Ouais c'est ça... Luss, le Prince à faim, donne lui à manger.

-Oui oui tout de suite!"

Lussuria se mit au travail et Bel s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de celle de Fran. Une fois son petit déjeuné près, il prit le plateau et alla dans sa chambre s'enfermant à clef. Il le posa et donna un grand coup de pied dans sa table de nuit qui se renversa. La lampe qui était posée dessus se brisa en des milliers de petits bouts de verre coupants. Il s'assis sur son lit et commença à manger.

Fran, quant à lui, lorsqu'il eu fini de manger, retourna dans sa chambre. Il aimait bien voir son sempai énervé, ça l'amusait mais il ne le montrait pas. À peine venait-il de rentrer dans sa chambre que quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit et Lussuria se trouvait derrière.

"-Fran-chan! Le boss demande à te voir! Il a une mission pour toi!"

Fran soupira et se rendit dans le bureau de son boss. Une fois devant la porte il frappa et ouvrit pour découvrir Xanxus avec une bouteille de Bourbon dans la main et trois autres sur son bureau.

"-Tu pars en mission ce soir.

-Tsss, je suis rentré à peine hier.

-Te plaind pas, t'y vas et c'est tout, déchet."

Xanxus lui tendit quelques feuilles de papier. Il les prit.

"-Là-dessus, il y a écrit tout ce que tu dois savoir pour ta mission, tu reviens dans cinq jours."

Fran jeta un coup d'œil. Une mission d'espionnage. La plus banale et ennuyeuse possible. Il retourna dans sa chambre et plia à nouveau ses affaires pour repartir. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de se recevoir des couteaux dans le dos envoyés par un psychopathe et sadique blond qui s'autoproclame être un prince.

Le soir, Fran partit. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il était dans un village paumé au milieu de rien en Ecosse. Cinq jours... Cinq jours passés dans un ennuie total. Il fallait qu'il espionne un gars qui était suspecté de meurtre mais il avait finalement découvert que le dit gars n'avais rien à voir dans l'affaire. Il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Enfin rentré du supplice, il voulu aller s'écrouler sur son lit bien douillé mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa chambre. Pourquoi, vous vous demandez surement. Et bien c'était simplement le fait que sa chambre n'était plus là. Le pire c'est que la chambre de Belphegor, qui était juste à côté, était parfaitement intacte, mais la sienne...

Il manquait le mur de devant et on voyait l'intérieur qui était carbonisé. Tout noir, cramé! Fran ne dit rien sur le coup et redescendit les escaliers. Il alla dans la cuisine en espérant y trouver Lussuria.

Par chance il y était.

"-Lussuria, pourquoi est-ce que ma chambre n'est plus là?

-Ho Fran-chan! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais rentré! Et pour ta chambre, et bien, c'est Squalo et Xanxus qui se battaient comme d'habitude, tu les connais, et ta chambre n'a pas résisté.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que MA chambre qui est détruite et pas celle de Bel-sempai?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas, il a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là.

-Tsss... Et je dors où moi maintenant?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! J'ai bien pris le temps d'installer un futon dans la chambre de Bel-chan! Bien sur il n'était pas d'accord mais je l'ai obligé.

-... Dans la chambre de Bel-sempai, mais c'est du suicide.

-Allons! Ne dit pas ça Fran-chan! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'accueillir dans sa chambre!

-On dirait que tu ne le connais pas.

-J'essayais juste de te remonter le moral! Après je te souhaite bonne chance pour survivre!

-..."

Fran retourna à l'étage et rentra dans la chambre de son sempai sans même frapper ce qui surprit Bel qui sortait à l'instant de sa salle de bain, une serviette à la taille et les cheveux dégoulinants. La grenouille n'y fit pas du tout attention et continua son chemin vers la salle d'eau du blond. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

"-Neh~ Qui t'a permis d'entrer?

-Personne, Bel-sempai.

-Ushishishi~ Alors pourquoi tu es rentré?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Cette chambre m'appartient le temps que la mienne soit reconstruite.

-Cette chambre ne t'appartient pas.

-Si."

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Le prince, pas du tout content qu'on l'ai ignoré, lança ses couteaux sur la porte qui s'effondra aussitôt.

"-Bien joué Bel-sempai, maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir prendre ma douche sans risquer d'être observé par un pervers tel que vous.

-Ushishi~ Si tu veux être en paix, tu n'as qu'a utiliser la chambre de Squalo il n'y est jamais, il est trop occuper à assouvir les fantasmes du boss.

-Bonne nuit sempai!"

Fran se coucha sur le lit de Bel et s'engouffra dans les couvertures.

"-Oy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? C'est mon lit ça!

-..."

Fran ne répondait pas, apparemment il dormait déjà. Bel n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas que cette grenouille dégoutante lui prenne son lit. Il était bien décidé à le virer d'ici. Il commença par lui envoyer cinq couteaux mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il lui en envoya dix de plus mais toujours aucune réaction de la part du plus jeune. Il s'approcha et le fit tomber du lit. Et avant que Fran n'ai le temps d'assimiler, il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le dos ce qui le projeta près de la porte. Le prince ouvrit la dite porte et fit dégager l'intrus de sa chambre tout en lui disant de ne pas revenir.

Fran soupira et eu une subite envie de se venger. Il alla chercher, on ne sait où dans le manoir, une bombe de couleur et écrit en gros sur la porte de la chambre du blond « Prince déchu » avec une sorte de dessin de grenouille à côté signifiant que ce message était de lui. Il alla ensuite dans le grand salon du manoir et se coucha sur un canapé pour y passer la nuit.

oOo

Le matin, Fran fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui claque, celle du salon où il se trouvait. C'était Bel, qui, apparemment, n'était pas content du tout.

"-Bel-sempai, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, vous avez l'air en colère.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe.

-Non je vous assure, je ne sais rien.

-Je vais te faire payer!"

Le blond se jeta sur la grenouille et l'attrapa par les poignets. Fran se retrouva assis sur le sofa les deux poignets retenus de chaque côté de sa tête par Belphegor qui était au dessus de lui. Le prince les serrait tellement fort qu'ils saignèrent. Le plus jeune garda son visage inexpressif, ne laissant paraître aucun signe de faiblesse. Bel ne le supportait plus, il craqua et lâcha les poignets de Fran pour lui donner un grand coup de poing sur le visage. Tellement son coup était fort, le canapé se renversa. Fran se retrouva expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, il était apparemment inconscient et plein de sang. Bel, lui, allait très bien et sortit de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard. La grenouille était toujours là, par terre, laissant le sang s'écouler lentement.

oOo

Lussuria s'efforçait de nettoyer les tags sur la porte du blond. Après une bonne heure de travail, il décida d'aller se reposer quelques temps avant de préparer le diner. En se dirigeant vers le salon il pensa qu'il devrait embaucher de nouveaux serviteurs, à chaque fois ceux-ci s'enfuiaient après leur premier jour de travail, pour dépoussiérer les meubles. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça seul chaque semaine, c'était bien trop long. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit pensant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Le punk entra et aperçut le canapé renversé. D'après ce qu'il voyait il y avait des traces de sang dessus.

"-Mais que s'est t-il passé dans cette pièce?!"

A la fin de sa phrase, il aperçut Fran au fond de la pièce. Il poussa un cris et accourra pour voir les dommages qu'avait le plus jeune de sa famille. Le sang ne coulait plus mais un grande flaque se trouvait sur le sol.

oOo

Belphegor n'en pouvait plus de ce gamin. Ô combien il voulait le tuer! C'est-ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois mais quand il en avait l'occasion son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, c'était comme si une partie de lui ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer. Comme il y a exactement vingt minutes il aurait pu l'achever, mais au lieu de le faire, il a préféré partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne se l'avouera peut-être jamais, mais il ressentait une certaine culpabilité de ce qu'il venait de faire. En fait, rien n'allait dans sa tête, il voulait tuer cette grenouille mais en même temps non. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, le regard vide, du moins c'est-ce qu'on croit qu'il y a derrière cette longue frange blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Fran.

Lussuria frappa pour le prévenir qu'il allait nettoyer sa porte, il lui conseilla de se laver parce que son tee-shirt était plein de sang et ses mains aussi. Il ne demanda pas la provenance de ce sang, il avait l'habitude que le Prince revienne taché de rouge, c'était un assassin après tout. Bel, lui, écouta le punk et alla dans sa salle de bain, dont au passage la porte n'était toujours pas réparée. Il enleva ses vêtements et alluma le jet de la douche. L'eau brulante coulait sur sa peau, ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur le visage. Il resta comme ça pendant une heure, l'eau était maintenant devenue gelée mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait rester là tout le reste de sa vie, mais malheureusement, Lussuria l'appela pour qu'il descende dans le salon immédiatement.

oOo

Et voilà c'était encore lui qui était responsable! Ça ne serait pas arrivé si l'autre ne l'avait pas provoqué! Et après, on disait que s'était de sa faute! Et pour couronner le tout, on lui avait confisqué ses couteaux! Fran n'avait que ce qu'il méritait! D'ailleurs celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour faire semblant de souffrir le martyr alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était insensible à la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus! Pourquoi est-ce que cette sale grenouille s'était incrustée dans sa vie? Pourquoi avait-il pris la place de cette chère Mammon qu'il aimait tant? Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait haït. Il était un Prince, et, normalement tout ce qu'il désirait, il l'obtenait. C'était logique. Mais là il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il était là, assis sur son lit Prince size, à astiquer sa couronne. C'est alors qu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Sans même savoir qui c'était il lança clairement un "dégage", qui par ailleurs, ne persuada pas son interlocuteur. Et celui-ci rentra sans autorisation de la part du Prince.

"-J'ai dit dégage.

-Je ne partirais pas."

Encore lui...

Le blond attrapa la seule chose qui était à sa portée ; c'est à dire la bouteille du produit qu'il utilisait pour faire briller son diadème. Il la lança et le batracien se la prit en pleine face.

"-C'est toujours mieux que les couteaux.

-Je ne le répéterais pas, dégage.

-Et moi, je vous ai dit, Bel-sempai, que je ne partirais pas."

Le prince enrageait. S'il avait ses couteaux, Fran serait déjà un cactus à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'abstint de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper. Il n'avait aucune envi que son kohaï recommence à jouer les battu. Fran s'approcha du Prince et s'assit sur son lit.

"-Qui t'a autorisé à souiller mes draps?

-Bel-sempaï, je ne suis pas venu pour vous embêter. J'ai une raison.

-Et quelle est elle cette raison?

-Vous vous souvenez, il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés dans le même lit?

-J'aimerais l'oublier.

-Nous n'avons jamais couchés ensemble.

-Ushishishi~ C'est mieux comme ça. Mais pourquoi étais-tu dans mon lit?

-Une blague de Lussuria.

-Je vois.

-..."

Fran se leva. Il partit et le prince se retrouva à nouveau seul à s'ennuyer. Mais ça ne dura pas. Squalo, le plus bruyant membre de la Varia, était venu le voir. Une mission avec l'autre taré de Lussuria et la petite imbecile de grenouille qui venait à l'instant de partir. Super. Il allait s'éclater.

oOo

Trois des membres les plus étranges de la Varia se rendaient dans un pays lointain. Pour une mission, parait-il. Ils étaient dans un avion privé. L'un d'eux, possédant un étrange chapeau noir ressemblant à une grenouille, regardait à travers le hublot le plus proche de lui. Il voyait les nuages défiler sous lui et n'arrivait presque pas à voir le sol. Un autre, dont on ne voyait pas les yeux pour cause de sa frange trop longue, fixait un globe terrestre. Enfin on imaginait. Le troisième et dernier était en train de fouiller dans une valise qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas la sienne. Les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient étaient beaucoup trop petits pour lui.

"-Fran-chan! Tu n'as pris aucun manteau!

-Pourquoi j'aurais pris un manteau? On est en été.

-Sais-tu au moins où nous allons?

-Non.

-En Norvège! Nous allons en Norvège! Et là-bas même en été, il fait froid!

-Ushishi~ La grenouille va se les peler!

-Taisez-vous Bel-sempai.

-Je ne me tais que si j'en ai envi.

-Et bien je vous laisserais parler tout seul à l'avenir.

-Stop stop! Arrêtez de vous disputer! Cela ne sert à rien! Fran, je pourrais te prêter un manteau pour que tu n'ais pas froid.

-Non merci. Je préfère avoir froid plutôt que de porter un de tes manteau à fourrure qui montre bien à quel point celui qui le porte est gay.

-Ushishishi~ Le gay musclé s'est prit un vent!"

Trop vexé pour continuer la conversation, Lussuria s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Bel fixait toujours le globe terrestre, Fran observait le paysage par le hublot et Lussuria, toujours en colère contre ses compagnons, n'était pas revenu auprès d'eux.

À l'atterrissage, ils sortirent et laissèrent les quelques serviteurs qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis, s'occuper de leurs affaires. À la sortie de l'avion, le froid était là. Fran, qui n'avait sur lui que son uniforme (bien que son uniforme ait un manteau) sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses habits et se mit aussitôt à trembler. Mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer et suivit les deux autres hors de l'aéroport.

"-Alors nous devons trouver l'hôtel "Bonnenuit".

-Et tu ne sais pas où il se trouve? Tu aurais quand même pu chercher avant de venir.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à tout, Fran-chan! Tu n'avais qu'a chercher toi aussi!

-Je ne savais même pas où nous allions.

-Ushishishi~ Ne vous battez pas, j'ai une carte!

-Ah~ Bel-sempai avait tout prévu!

-Ushishi~ Oui, et c'est pourquoi il demande une récompense maintenant.

-Vous n'aurez aucune récompense Bel-sempai. Donnez-moi cette carte.

-Le Prince veux sa récompense d'abord.

-Et quelle est la récompense que le Prince veux?

-Le Prince veux récupérer ses couteaux.

-Je ne les ai pas. Vous devrez vous en passer.

-Non non non! Je les ai moi!

-Alors donne les moi Luss'.

-Non. Tu dois d'abord faire t'es excuses à Fran-chan!

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Pas d'excuses, pas de couteaux.

-J'en ai besoin pour la mission.

-Je te les donnerais en temps voulu.

-Le Prince veux ses couteaux maintenant!

-Non non! Tu attends!

-Luss, donne les lui.

-Mais enfin Fran! il va te les envoyer dessus, tu le connais!

-Oui je sais.

-Alors tu es masochiste, c'est ça?

-Donne-lui et ne discute pas. On ne trouvera pas l'hôtel sans cette carte et j'ai froid.

-Très bien, très bien."

Les Varia purent rejoindre leur hôtel quand la petite crise du Prince fut passée. C'était un bâtiment à trois étages. Il n'était pas très grand mais il convenait parfaitement à deux des membres ici présent. Malheureusement, tel qu'on le connaît, Belphegor ne pouvait se résigner à mettre les pieds la dedans. Il était de sang royal enfin! Un hôtel pareil n'était pas destiné à une personne de son rang! Et une autre dispute éclata. Il fallut environ une demi-heure à Fran et à Lussuria pour convaincre le Prince de dormir ici. Et encore, ils durent lui promettre de lui offrir des couteaux en or massif dès qu'ils regagneraient le manoir.

À l'accueil, le gérant eu un mouvement de recul en les voyant arriver mais s'efforça de sourire. Après tout, lorsqu'un groupe de trois protagonistes habillés avec des uniformes en cuir et des coupes de cheveux pour le moins originales, arrive, on a le droit d'être surpris. L'homme leur donna une clé et ils avancèrent dans un couloir. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'horreur de Bel.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, dedans se trouvait trois lits simples, une table de nuit pour chacun, une armoire et une porte donnant sur une salle de bain. Bref le strict nécessaire. Mais justement, le strict nécessaire ne convenait pas à tout le monde et je crois que vous avez compris de qui on parle là. Et encore une demi heure de négociations pour obliger le prince à rester.

Ils pouvaient enfin commencer leur mission. Dans la ville où ils se trouvaient, des groupes de dealers faisaient la loi. Ils devaient trouver leur grand patron et le mettre en prison. Ce genre de mission pour le bien des gens les énervaient particulièrement. Car, eux, ils n'étaient pas "gentils". Normalement, les missions de ce types étaient des ordres de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Bref, ils devaient se taper cette horrible mission.

Finalement ça ne fut pas compliqué. Ils avaient attrapé l'un des dealer et l'avait forcé à révéler le nom de leur patron et l'emplacement de la base. Le chef se trouvait être un grand froussard qui se cachait derrière ses subordonnés. Ce détail fit bien rire notre Prince préféré.

Et le lendemain, ils pouvaient déjà rentrer. Ce fut très rapide.

Dans l'avion, pendant que Fran était aux toilettes, Lussuria décida de questionner Bel au sujet de quelque chose de très précis.

"-Bel-chan?

-Hm?

-Dis moi sincèrement, quand tu croyais avoir couché avec Fran-chan, tu as ressenti quoi?

-Tss.

-Aller Bel-chan!

-J'étais humilié, ça te va?!

-Seulement? Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien?

-De quoi j'aurais dû me rendre compte?

-Je ne sais pas... De t'es sentiments.

-De mes sentiments?! De quels sentiments?! Il n'est qu'une grenouille à disséquer! Il ne mérite rien, même pas d'être aimé! Et encore moins par moi.

-Tu es dur je trouve (sans sous entendu), Bel-chan, le pauvre, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent lui.

-Peut-être mais j'en ai rien à foutre."

Et il se tut. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Un peu plus loin, Fran écoutait. Il était appuyé sur la porte des toilettes et sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état? Il ne ressentait rien pour le blond. Et apparemment c'était réciproque. Malgré tout, ça lui faisait quand même mal.

Il sortit des toilettes et revint s'asseoir auprès des deux autres. Il se rendit compte de l'atmosphère tendue qui se dégageait. Il savait pourquoi mais fit comme s'il ne savait pas.

"-Luss-sempai? Bel-sempai? Que se passe-t-il?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, la grenouille.

-Tsss."

Il savait que Bel ne lui répondrait pas. Pourquoi avait-t-il demandé? Ça ne lui a apporté qu'un rejet. Un rejet...

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais enfin? Qu'est ce qui avait changé? Il y a encore quelques secondes, il se sentait très bien! Il a fallut qu'il entende ce que son sempaï pensait de lui pour qu'il se sente rejeté, totalement seul. Pourtant, il avait toujours été seul. Ça avait toujours été comme ça et pas autrement. Et il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il voulait crier sa frustration, il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on le réconforte. Pour lui, cette sensation de besoin était toute nouvelle, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil dans sa vie entière. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fran ne remarqua pas qu'il pleurait. Oui. Il pleurait. Belphegor n'y prêta aucune attention et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Lussuria par contre, n'en revenait pas. Il croyait rêver. Il sortit Fran de ses pensées et celui-ci, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, partit vers le fond de l'avion.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait, il en était bien plus affecté que ce qu'il croyait. Il sécha ses larmes, les toutes premières larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage depuis sa naissance.

L'avion atterrit, Fran sortit sans prendre ses affaires. Il s'en foutait, il voulait juste partir, s'éloigner de celui qui était la cause de tout ses tourments. Passant la grande porte du manoir, il foutu un vent à Squalo qui voulait le compte rendu de la mission. Il continua son chemin, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Le requin, vexé, rejoignit Bel et Lussuria. Il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait avec Fran et, à ce moment là, le Prince tiqua et parti. Squalo était totalement paumé, il questionna alors le punk mais celui-ci nia les faits.

Fran claqua la porte de sa chambre. Elle était exactement comme avant mais avec une petite odeur de peinture. Elle avait été reconstruite pendant qu'ils étaient partit. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain. Il enleva ses vêtements et alluma le robinet de la baignoire. Un bain lui ferait sûrement du bien. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il s'y glissa et ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de se détendre, se reposer, et ça lui faisait bien. Il se mit à penser à Belphegor, il ne voulait pas se rappeler mais ça venait tout seul, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Laissant ses pensées prendre la place de sa conscience, des choses obscènes lui vint en tête. Des visions de son sempai lui faisant des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer en temps normal. Il s'abandonna alors laissant ses mains parcourir son corps, effleurant ses doigts sur sa peau blanche. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y faisait pas attention, cherchant le réconfort dans ses rêves et ses fantasmes, se laissant ainsi aller dans un monde remplit d'illusions qu'il avait lui même crée.

C'est la qu'il explosa, il jouissait, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se libéra dans sa main. Mais ce n'était pas sa main qu'il voyait, c'était celle de Belphegor, celle de son sempai qui le faisait autant jouir.

Cet excès d'émotions qui le traversait lui fit oublier l'illusion, il ne pouvait plus la contrôler, et elle s'effaça. Elle avait disparu, ce qui ramena Fran à la réalité. Il était sale, horriblement sale. Non pas parce qu'il venait de se répandre sur son ventre et sur ses doigts mais parce que ce qu'il venait de faire le dégoûtait. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il préféra l'oublier et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il se rinça, sortit et vida le bain. Il prit ensuite une serviette et la mit autour de sa taille regardant l'eau se vider progressivement.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Il venait de se faire du bien en pensant à son sempai! Il n'aurait jamais penser faire ça un jour, ça lui arriver de se faire des petits plaisir seul de temps en temps mais jamais en pensant à Belphegor. Il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Il voulait oublier, oublier ce qu'il avait pensé, ce qu'il avait matérialiser.

Et aussi, pourquoi Belphegor? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, ou bien personne. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait aimé. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort.

Bel, quant à lui, il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre. Il rejoignit le bureau de son boss pensant le trouver à moitié saoul. Ce qui était évidemment le cas. Xanxus, assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, sirotait un verre de bourbon. Quelques bouteilles vides étaient posées sur le côté de son bureau.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, déchet?

- Une autre mission. Tout seul cette fois. Comme ça, ça m'éloignera un peu de tout ces attardés.

- Vois ça avec Squalo, déchet.

- Tsss."

Et le Prince repartit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire au capitaine-cheveux-soyeux. Il ne se sentait pas de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser sur son comportement. Faut dire qu'il était curieux. Et quand on ne lui répondait pas, il illustrait ses phrases pleines d'insultes de quelques "Vooooooi" bruyants et insupportables. Et ça Bel ne le supportait pas.

Il préféra aller dans la cuisine se chercher de quoi grignoter, ça donnait faim un voyage en avion, emportant une boîte de gâteaux et une bouteille de soda. Et oui, même à la Varia ils mangent des biscuits et boivent du soda. C'est des gens normaux voyons! Quoi que...?

Le blond se rendit dans sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit gigantesque et mangea son casse-croûte. Il se dit qu'il irait voir Squalo le lendemain. De toute façon même si il allait le voir aujourd'hui, il ne partirait pas tout de suite: il était bien trop tard.

Le prince ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait totalement. Il se dit qu'une douche ne serait pas de refus. Ou alors un bain, ça l'aiderait à se détendre.

Il alla alors allumer l'eau et se préparer à entrer.

oOo

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Bel était partit, comme il l'avait demandé, loin d'ici, Fran prenait conscience petit à petit de ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que le blond avait une place importante pour lui mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il aimait Belphegor. Il se sentait bien trop fière pour le dire et l'accepter. Et même si il l'acceptait, il ferait quoi? Il irait le dire au concerné pour que celui-ci le traité de sale PD écœurant? Merci bien mais non. De toute façon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui, Fran Varia, aimer quelqu'un? Non, bien sur que non!

Lussuria, qui était bien le seul à remarquer son malaise vint lui parler. Fran rejeta toutes approches du punk mais celui-ci insista trop ce qui persuada Fran de le laisser lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"- Fran, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque-chose qui te tracasse. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je ne répèterais rien je te le promet!

- ...

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

-Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois dans l'avion. Toi et Bel-sempai. Vous parliez de moi et tu lui demandais ce qu'il avait ressentit.

-Ho! Tu l'as entendu? Je suis tellement désolé je ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait aussi sèchement!

-Je sais. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Et donc tu te sentais mal après avoir entendu ce qu'il a dit de toi?

-...

-Je comprend, moi aussi j'aurais été triste. Je pense même que j'aurais pleurer.

-...

-Attend une seconde! C'est pour ça que... Ho! Fran! Tu as pleuré! C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré!

-...

-Écoute, je crois que je sais ce qui ne va pas. Je crois que tu es amoureux de Belphegor!

-...

-Fran! Dis quelque chose voyons!

-C'est pas vrai. Je ne l'aime pas

-Ne le nie pas. Ça ne te fera que plus de mal. Tu dois lui dire Fran, juste après qu'il soit rentré

-Pour qu'il soit dégouté et soit encore plus méchant qu'il ne l'es déjà?

-Non Fran, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

-C'est ça."

Fran partit. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Et même si il ne voulait pas suivre les conseils de Lussuria, il voulait que la situation change. Cependant il n'avait aucune idée de quand le prince devait rentrer. Il passa les quelques jours d'après à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire au blond.

Un mercredi matin, en se levant, il entendit le rire habituel de Belphegor et son cœur rata un battement. Il savait ce qu'il avait a faire.

Il toqua à la chambre du blond et entra de suite après. Bel le regardait (enfin c'est ce qu'on crois) et Fran s'avança vers lui.

"- Ushishi, tu veux quoi petite grenouille?

- Toi, Bel-sempai.

-Hein?"

Bel n'avait pas compris et Fran avait oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu inventer comme réplique. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rester impassible malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se sentait défaillir et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il devait tout de même rester crédible et inexpressif.

"-Shishishi, le prince n'est pas sûr de comprendre où la grenouille veux en venir.

-C'est pourtant simple Bel-sempai. Je vous veux. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour vous dire ça."

Bel mit un certain temps avant d'assimiler ce que Fran venait de lui dire. Quand il comprit enfin, il ne réagit pas. Fran s'approcha alors de lui, un peu trop près même. C'est alors que Bel prit conscience qu'il fallait réagir.

"- Tu croyais quoi saleté de grenouille?"

La réplique du prince fit comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre de Fran.

"-Ushishi~, tu pensais peut-être que le prince allait s'abaisser au niveau d'un manant? Non, même pas un manant, une bestiole qu'on écrase, une mouche poisseuse et dégoûtante qui se roule dans la merde. Tu n'es rien. Je l'ai déjà dis. Tu es dégoûtant. C'est pire que tout ce dont j'aurais pu imaginer de toi. Espèce de sale moucheron dégueulasse! Dégage de ma chambre! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir entrer ici. Et si jamais tu oses t'aventurer à nouveau ici, je te promet, je te poignarde à mort et je laisse ton corps pourrir ici! Dégage maintenant!"

Fran ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Avec toutes les insultes qu'il venait de se prendre à la figure, il se sentait horriblement mal.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, Bel attrapa la grenouille par le col et la balança dans le couloir, prenant bien soin de lui faire se prendre le mur d'en face. Fran se laissa faire. Le prince referma la porte si brutalement que les murs tremblèrent.

Fran n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était là, étalé sur le sol, et il venait de se prendre le plus gros râteau de tout les temps. Ho mon dieu qu'il avait envi de pleurer, de crier, de tout détruire, de tout casser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se releva, retourna dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il s'installa dans les couvertures, la tête dans les coussins après avoir enlever son chapeau. Et là, il pleura. Sans bruit, sans cris, sans rien juste des larmes. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était des larmes de tristesse ou bien de honte de s'être fait jeter de cette manière. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'endormit.

oOo

Il était quatre heures de l'après midi et Fran ne s'était toujours pas levé. Voyant Bel d'une humeur massacrant, Lussuria en déduit que Fran avait dût se lancer.

"-Bel-chan, tu as vu Fran aujourd'hui?

-Ushishi~, la grenouille est la dernière préoccupation du prince."

Le punk décida alors d'aller voir dans la chambre de l'illusionniste. Il monta les escalier et passa dans pas mal de couloirs avant d'atteindre enfin la pièce qu'il cherchait. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

"-Fran? Tu es là Fran?"

Toujours rien.

"-Fran je comprend que tu soit en colère mais ouvre-moi!"

Apparemment, il était décidé à l'ignorer.

"-Si tu ne m'ouvre pas je vais ouvrir!"

Comme personne ne l'invitait à entrer, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr elle était fermée. Avec une de ses petites astuces et une barrette à cheveux, il défit le verrou sans grande difficulté. Il tourna alors la poignée. Il faisait noir et il n'y voyait rien. Il alluma la lumière et vit la grenouille emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il s'approcha.

"-Fran, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça! Ressaisis-toi!

-...

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre! Aller, sors d'ici et viens manger tu dois avoir faim!

-J'ai pas faim.

-C'est ça, essais de me faire gober ça. Ho! Fran! Il y a des mouchoirs partout! tu as encore pleurer! C'est si étonnant de ta part!

-J'ai pratiquement pas pleurer.

-Mais si tu n'as presque pas pleurer, que font tous ces . . . Ho.

-...

-Euh... Aller! Je vais t'apporter un plateau avec de quoi grignoter ça te fera du bien."

Lussuria s'éclipsa cinq minutes et revint. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour obliger Fran à manger mais celui-ci refusait. Il laissa alors le plateau sur sa table de nuit et partit en espérant que le plus jeune se décide à manger un morceau.

oOo

Fran n'était pas sortit de toute la journée. Cependant il avait quand même manger et Lussuria se sentait mieux.

oOo

Le lendemain, le vert sortit enfin de sa chambre. Lussuria était si content qu'il prépara un banquet phénoménal pour l'occasion. Il s'attendait à voir Fran totalement abattu mais ça ne fut absolument pas le cas.

La grenouille arriva lorsqu'on l'appela pour le repas et s'installa sur sa chaise habituelle. Lussuria le regardait fixement.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luss-sempai?

-Hum... Non rien."

Belphegor s'attendait à autre chose, il voulait voir Fran souffrir. Il n'était pas sensé s'en remettre aussi vite! Ça n'était pas normal!

Cependant, le blond ne dit rien. Il mangea tranquillement et fit comme si de rien était.

Le repas étant fini, il se leva et partit dans le grand salon. Il s'assit sur un des nombreux fauteuils de luxe qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le prince étala une grande partie de sa collection de couteaux sur le table basse devant lui. Il sortit d'on ne sait où un chiffon brodé et un produit nettoyant. Il attrapa un des couteaux d'argent et vaporisa un peu du produit. Il passa ensuite le chiffon, frottant les moindres petits détails. Il voulait que chacun de ses couteaux brillent. Il ne supportait pas de les voire sales et plein de sang.

Pendant qu'il faisait briller ses lames, il pensait. Il pensait à Fran et à cette expression qu'il avait en permanence sur le visage. La seules fois où il avait vu cette expression changer c'était lorsque celui-ci était venu le voir dans sa chambre la veille. Le prince était tellement heureux d'avoir réussit à le déstabiliser. Il lui avait enlevé son foutu masque d'indifférence. Et il avait aimé

Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi content qu'il aurait cru l'être. Il aurait préféré que l'autre abruti garde ses sentiment pour lui et continue à jouer le mec blasé qui s'en fout. Cela l'embêtait et l'embrouillait.

Seulement, le mec blasé qui s'en fout, il ne le supportait pas. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Une grenouille totalement défaite qui pleure car son amour n'est pas réciproque ou bien un gars qui fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qui n'y prête aucun intérêt. Il ne voulait aucun des deux. Mais Fran, il ne le comprenait pas. Un jour il était en dépression, un autre il s'en foutait. Et ce genre de comportement, le prince ne l'acceptait pas. Ses victimes souffraient, elle pleuraient et même parfois se suicidaient. Alors que Fran, lui, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Et ce que ça pouvait l'énerver! Il avait envi que la grenouille se comporte comme une victime normale et qu'elle soit anéantie, bouleversée. Mais non! Il fallait toujours que celui-ci se démarque des autres et c'était insupportable! Pourquoi devait-il se taper cette chose dans sa vie? Il n'en voulait plus. Mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais pu le tuer. Il n'avait jamais réussi. Non pas qu'il lui manquait la technique mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le tuer. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas vraiment cherché. À vrai dire, ça l'importait peu.

Malgré tout, il était toujours en colère contre Fran. Et il voulait le revoir avec une expression de tristesse voir même de douleur. Il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il lui faisait dégager l'indifférence de son visage.

Le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, et, en nettoyant le reste de ses couteaux, il prépara mentalement s'est agissements. C'était si simple.

oOo

Bel était sortit l'après midi, après avoir soigneusement ranger toutes ses lames à leur place. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était allé faire et personne n'avait osé demander.

Fran, quant à lui, avait était forcé de faire un peu de rangement. La plus part des domestiques du château étaient partis il y a pas mal de temps et le manoir n'était pas très bien entretenu. Bien sûr, Lussuria travaillait beaucoup et faisait le ménage dans les pièces principalement utilisées mais il n'avait pas toujours le temps. Comme cet après midi ou il avait été convoqué avec Xanxus par Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils avaient été chargés d'une mission très importante apparemment classée secrète. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loins et s'étaient mis en route vers le Japon. Et bien évidemment, Fran était chargé du rangement.

Il avait alors accomplit sa tâche comme il pouvait. Il n'était pas très grand et avait du mal à atteindre les hautes étagères qui se trouvaient dans le grand salon principal. Il avait bien cherché un escabeau cependant il n'en avait pas trouvé. C'était Lussuria qui s'avait ou étaient rangés ce genre de chose mais il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas le déranger. Il lui était donc impossible de l'appeler.

Fran s'était donc débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait c'est à dire des chaises ou des tabourets.

Après cette journée de travail, il était exténué et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il pris une douche car il était remplit de poussière. Ensuite il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

oOo

Bel était rentré au manoir. Il avait l'air heureux. Beaucoup trop heureux. Il alla dans sa chambre, déposer le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

Il devait trouver un moyen de passer le temps en attendant que Fran aille se coucher. Pendant environ deux heures, il s'occupa comme il pouvait. Il pris un bain plutôt long, profitant un peu du calme pour réfléchir et préparer ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsqu'il sortit du bain, il entendit Fran retourner dans la chambre et prendre sa douche. Il sourit. Il se sécha, se r'habilla et attendit. Il devait attendre que le vert dorme. Ou du moins, qu'il soit couché et pratiquement endormi.

Une demi heure après que le jeune se soit couché, le blond estima qu'il était tant d'agir. Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit des menottes. Ce genre d'instrument lui plaisait. Il adorait quand la personne piégée se débattait pour se libérer. Ça l'excitait et ça rendait le jeu plus amusant.

Le prince sortit alors de sa chambre faisant le moins de bruit possible et rentra dans la chambre voisine. Il s'approcha lentement du vert puis lui attrapa les poignets. Ils les accrocha aux barreaux du lit. Ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller Fran qui ne dormait pas très profondément.

"-Hein quoi? Bel-sempai?"

Et là il se rendit compte qu'il était menotté. Il ne comprenait pas.

"-Bel-sempai pourquoi suis-je attaché à mon lit?

-Ushishi~ Parce que je vais te violer."

Fran n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Belphegor avait-il bien dit qu'il allait le violer? Non impossible! Pourtant c'était bien vrai. Le blond se positionna au dessus du plus jeune. Il sortit un des couteaux bien aiguisés qu'il avait astiqués quelques heures auparavant. Le plus jeune déglutit, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Bel faisait tourner le couteaux dans main. Il regardait Fran avec un sourire diabolique et psychopathe. Riant de son habituel "Ushishishi", il approcha la lame vers le torse de la grenouille. Il la fit frôler la chemise de celui-ci faisant à certains endroits des entailles dans le tissus avant de la diriger vers le premier bouton. Il fit glisser la lame en dessous de ce même bouton, coupant les fils qui le retenait. Il fit pareil avec chacun des autres boutons.

Une fois la chemise totalement ouverte, il lui enleva et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Fran ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était inquiet de ce qu'allait faire le blond. Et ça se voyait, il n'avait pas la même expression et Bel s'en réjouissait. Il continua alors ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il passa ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune. Celui-ci se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il cherchait à libérer ses poignets. Tirant de toutes ses forces, il se faisait mal.

Bel était tellement heureux de le voir souffrir à nouveau! Et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il désirait entendre Fran le supplier de le laisser. De le détacher.

"-Shishishi~ Alors Fran, tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas?

-Bel-sempai... Arrêtez s'il vous pl... Haa~"

Le prince se délectait du gémissement qu'il venait de provoquer chez son kohai. Il venait de poser sa main sur l'entre-jambe du batracien. Bien sûr, il ne se gênait pas pour le faire gémir encore plus, il continuait de le torturer en le caressant à travers son pantalon.

Fran était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aimer ou pas. Il avait souvent rêvé que Bel lui fasse ce genre de choses mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour ça se produise pour de vrai.

Seulement il savait très bien que Belphegor ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Non. Il le faisait pour le détruire. Pour satisfaire son besoin de faire le mal autour de lui. Et ça ne marchait que trop bien. Il s'était fait piéger par le prince. Et à ce moment même, celui-ci commença à retirer le pantalon du jeune Varia.

Reprenant un peu conscience de la situation Fran se débattait à nouveau. Un peu plus violemment que la dernière fois.

Cependant, Bel l'arrêta. Comment? Tout simplement en enfournant le membre durci de la grenouille dans sa bouche. Ce qui provoqua un long gémissement de la part de la dite grenouille. Le prince, tout content de son effet, se concentra sur sa tâche et commença de lent vas et viens. Il accéléra au fil des secondes. Il sentait Fran se durcir et n'en était que plus content.

Voyant que le plus jeune approchait de l'orgasme, il accéléra, faisant passer sa langue sur le gland du plus jeune. Lui arrachant des gémissement étouffés. Les coup de bassin de Fran lui indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Quelques secondes après, le batracien se délivra en un cris dans la bouche du blond.

Le prince avala une grande partie de la semence déversée dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha du visage de son némésis et l'embrassa violemment. Le jeune n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre au baiser, entrouvrant sa bouche mêlant sa langue à celle de Belphegor. Il sentit le goût de sa propre semence ce qui le fit grimacer.

Bel s'écarta et observa le vert. Celui-ci avait l'air éreinté. Il était rouge et avait le front humide de sueur. Il avait les yeux à demi-fermés.

Le blond attrapa une clé qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit. Il l'approcha des mains du jeune Varia et enleva les menottes détachant les bras de Fran. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps avant de réagir.

Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il vira Bel de son lit d'un grand coup de pied bien placé. Le blond se tordit de douleur et se sentit projeté en arrière. Il vit une porte se refermer devant lui. Il venait de se faire jeter dehors sans s'en rendre compte.

Fran se sentait humilié, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ce moment. Menotté à un lit, Bel lui faisant des choses interdites avec le seul but de le détruire. Mais Fran savait que le Prince cherchait à lui retirer son expression d'impassibilité. Il devait donc faire comme d'habitude et ne rien laissé paraître.

Il attrapa ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce et se r'habilla. Il se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit essayant de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Bel, quant à lui, était en colère. Il n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son plan. Cependant, il se réjouissait tout de même d'avoir fait souffrir son kohai. Maintenant il ne pourra plus l'ignorer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, Fran pleurera à chaque fois qu'il croisera le Blond.

Le Prince décida d'aller dormir. Il était fatigué et il commençait à être tard.

oOo

Le lendemain, Fran se rendit dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, Lussuria était partit. Il se sentit tout de suite horriblement seul. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop que le punk cherche un peu trop à l'aider, il en avait besoin. Malgré que ce soit ce même punk qui l'ai conseillé d'aller parler a Bel.

Mais après ce qu'il était arrivé la veille, il avait besoin de soutient plus que jamais. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un poupée pour le Prince. Qu'il ne lui servait qu'à assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières et de sadisme.

C'est dans ce sentiment de solitude que le plus jeune membre de la Varia attrapa quelques ustensiles et commença à se préparer un petit déjeuner convenable.

Il n'était pas très doué en cuisine. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'utiliser la plaque chauffante. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de se brûler. Il fit donc avec la plus grande prudence possible des œufs brouillés. Alors qu'il s'en sortait tant bien que mal, Squalo, alias le capitaine chevelu, cria un de ces "VOOOOOOOIIIII !" habituel ce qui fit sursauter le jeune. Il se fit donc tomber les œufs dessus, se brûlant, bien entendu, et salissant ses vêtements (et le sol mais ça on s'en fiche). Il fit une grimace. Après tout il pouvait se le permettre, il était tout seul. Bel devait sûrement encore dormir et le requin était trop occupé avec toute la paperasse que le Boss lui avait gentiment laissée juste avant de partir.

Fran éteignit la plaque et enleva les quelques bouts d'oeuf qui étaient restés collés à son tee-shirt. Il le retira et le posa sur une chaise pas loin. Il se retrouva alors torse nu. Il décida de se faire quelque chose de plus simple. Laissant la casserole sur la plaque avec de l'œuf à moitié cuit, il ouvrit un placard et attrapa une boîte de céréales. Il avait tellement la flemme de se préparer un bol qui repartit dans sa chambre avec la boîte. Piochant dedans avec les doigts.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre il croisa la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir aujourd'hui. Belphegor. Il paniqua au début, mais il se dit que ça ferait trop plaisir au blond. Il prit alors son air de je-m'en-foutisme en s'approchant de Bel.

"-Bonjour Bel-sempai."

Fran avait dit cette phrase entre deux bouchées de céréales, ne jetant même pas un petit coup d'œil au Prince. Celui-ci ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de regarder le jeune passer à côté de lui.

Il rêvait ou bien? Fran était EXACTEMENT comme avant. Toujours aussi inexpressif. À croire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de le violer la nuit dernière. Bel ne le comprenait pas. Il continua son chemin essayant de ne pas se retourner. Pourquoi voulait-il se retourner? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il voulait peut-être voir si Fran s'en foutait pour de vrai ou si il avait pris cet air qu'en passant devant lui. Mais de toute façon, si Bel se retournait, il ne verrait que le dos de son kohai et pas son visage ni son expression. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait voir.

Il,fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête et lorsqu'il fut assez loin du jeune, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Il était tellement fort qu'il traversa le mur, laissant un gros trou après son passage.

Il n'y fit pas plus attention et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il devait aller manger un morceau. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit le bordel qu'avait laissé Fran. Le tee-shirt de ce dernier, tout dégoulinant, sur une chaise, la casserole dégoûtante encore sur la plaque avec de l'œuf un peu cramé dedans et une flaque de mélange de Blanc et de jaune d'oeuf par terre.

Il s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire. Il laissa ça la où c'était et attrapa des biscuits (Bel aime bien les biscuits). Il s'assit et commença à grignoter.

Il recommença à penser à Fran. Encore et toujours. Le batracien occupait une grande partie de ses pensées en ce moment. Il était toujours en train de se demander ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était triste ou bien pas du tout, qu'il s'en foutait. Il essayait depuis le début de se persuader qu'il voulait simplement savoir s'il avait réussit à lui faire du mal. Mais maintenant il s'en rendait compte, il comprenait de plus en plus, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Fran l'oublie, il voulait que Fran soit amoureux de lui, qu'il l'aime. Et si Fran s'en foutait, ça voulait dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

À ces pensées, il tiqua. Ce n'était pas possible. Bel n'était pas se genre de personne. De toute façon, tout le monde était obligé de l'aimer, il était un prince tout de même! Non non non, Fran l'aimait toujours et il allait le prouver. Il allait lui faire cracher sa tristesse, lui extirper de force et lui coller sur son visage. La grenouille avait déjà pleurée une fois devant lui, et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

Il fini son petit déjeuné et se rendit devant la porte de la chambre de Fran. Il resta là quelques minutes réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il eut une idée. Et il rentra, sans même frapper. Son kohai était assis en tailleur sur son lit, il n'avait pas son chapeau et tenait toujours sa boîtes de céréales. Il avait l'air concentré dans ce qu'il mangeait.

"-Ah? Bel-sempai? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Je suis venu pour..."

Bel ne savait pas très bien jouer la comédie et il n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase. Le pire c'est que ce qu'il allait faire ne lui ressemblait tellement pas! Mais bon, de toute manière, il ne le pensait pas. Quoi que...

"- Pour..?

-M'excuser.

-Vous excuser?

-Oui...

-De quoi?

-De t'avoir traiter de...

-De bestiole qu'on écrase, de mouche poisseuse et dégoûtante qui se roule dans la merde de moucheron dégueulasse?

-Euh... Oui..."

Il avait du mal. Dire ce genre de chose était très dur pour quelqu'un de son rang. Surtout à une grenouille. Surtout à CETTE grenouille. Mais c'était son plan, et il devait suivre son plan.

"-Bel-sempai, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais très bien que vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous êtes en train de raconter. Et je sais aussi pourquoi vous avez décidez de me dire ça. Vous voulez voir ma réaction, si je suis content, voir même heureux ça veux dire que je vous aime toujours mais si je n'en ai rien à faire, ça veux dire que je ne vous aime plus. Mais, Bel-sempai, malheureusement pour vous, ça m'est égal que vous vous soyez excusé. J'ai compris quelque chose. Vous n'attacher d'importance qu'au gens qui vous aime. Vous cherchez à être apprécié c'est pour cela que vous êtes plus "gentil" avec les gens qui vous aime. Et vous voulez que je vous aime. Parce que je suis une grenouille et que vous, un prince. Mais non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas envi de vous faire plaisir, Bel-sempai, c'est comme ça. Maintenant sortez."

Le blond resta bien con devant Fran. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il réfléchi pendant une demi-seconde et attrapa le jeune par le cou. Il le plaqua sur le lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était violent et cherchait à passer sa langue dans la bouche de Fran. Celui-ci refusait de l'ouvrir, barrant le passage au Prince. Le blond n'apprécia pas. Il se recula laissant respirer le batracien. Avec la tirade que venait de lui déballer son kohai, Bel pris conscience de quelque chose d'important.

"-Je t'aime putain! Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ça! Je t'aime! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'aimes! Tu me hantes! Je pense à toi toute la journée! En permanence! Toutes les nuits je rêve de toi! Jusqu'ici je voulait pas me l'avouer mais c'est trop dur avec toi qui n'arrange pas les choses!

-Idiot."

Et oui, Fran l'avait bien comprit. Dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait compris. La petite comédie qu'allait lui jouer Bel mais aussi le faire que celui ci pensait pouvoir lui faire dire qu'il l'aimait. Le batracien avait alors tout simplement piégé le Prince à son tour. Il avait lui aussi joué la comédie. Et ça avait tellement bien marché.

"-Je t'ai eu.

-Quoi?

-Rien de ce que j'ai dit n'est vrai.

-... Tu m'as piégé.

-Je n'ai fais que de vous rendre la pareille, Bel-sempai.

-Ushishishi~ Beau travail."

Bel prononça cette dernière phrase avant de s'approcher, un peu trop doucement à son goût, des lèvres du plus jeune.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer plus que ça. Chacun laissait parler son corps et l'autre le comprenait. C'était bien la première fois que Bel comprenait Fran.

Durant leur baisé passionné, quelque peu violent, les mains du plus jeune se faufilèrent dans le dos du Prince, passant sous son tee-shirt rayé, caressant son dos.

Le blond se détacha de son kohai. Il laissa lui aussi ses mains découvrir le corps de l'autre. Sauf que Fran ne portait pas de tee-shirt. Souvenez-vous, il l'avait enlevé parce qu'il s'était mit de l'œuf dessus.

Les mains de Bel caressaient le torse fin du vert, laissant ses doigts redessiner les fins abdominaux qu'avait le batracien. Ces caresses provoquèrent des frissons au jeune. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se faire totalement soumettre et attrapa les épaules de Belphegor, le dégagea un peu de dessus lui et lui dit de se coucher sur le lit.

Bel, ne voulant pas non plus être soumis, refusa et se remit a califourchon sur son Kohai. Avec un de ses sourires psychopathes, il descendit vers le ventre de Fran, trop pressé, il sauta quelques étapes comme les tétons et le nombril, il passa de suite aux choses sérieuses. Ouvrant la braguette du batracien.

Le Prince retira le pantalon de son kohai, le jetant quelque part dans la pièce. Fran se retrouva en caleçon. Il regarda Bel et le fait de le voir là, près à lui faire... Ça... Lui rappela ce moment la veille. Il lui avait fait la même chose, sauf qu'il l'avait menotté.

Bel remarqua le malaise du plus jeune et s'approcha de son visage.

"-Ushishi~ La grenouille aurait-elle peur de le faire?

- Non Bel-Sempai.

-Alors pourquoi cette tête la?"

Bel descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Fran ce qui lui arracha un gémissement l'empêchant de répondre. Le blond laissa un suçon bien voyant sur la peau blanche du batracien.

"- Bel-sempai... Ne laissez pas de marque... Hnn."

Ignorant les protestations de la grenouille, Belphegor avait posé sa main sur l'entre-jambe de celle-ci. Le frottant lentement histoire de bien faire s'impatienter celui qui était sous lui. Le blond refusait d'aller plus vite tant que l'autre ne l'aura pas supplié. Fran n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais autant bandé de sa vie et en voulait tellement plus. Il croisa le regard de son sempai et comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

"-Beeeeeel-sempaaaai... S'il vous plaiiiit..."

Le dit "Beeeeeel-sempaaaai" ne teint pas très longtemps avec le regard suppliant que lui lançait son kohai. Il retira d'un seul mouvement le boxer du plus jeune libérant son membre tendu. Il le regarda un moment et approcha sa langue du gland. Il le pris ensuite en bouche se délectant des gémissements que produisait le Batracien.

Fran passa sa main dans les cheveux de son sempai faisant tomber sa couronne sur le matelas. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Le vert ébouriffa les cheveux du blond l'accompagnant dans ses vas et viens, essayant d'imposer son rythme. Seulement Belphegor n'était pas du genre à se faire soumettre et ne se laissa pas faire, résistant aux tentatives vaines de Fran.

C'était le Prince qui menait la danse. Il faut dire que Fran n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bel était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas rivaliser. Quand le blond voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. La preuve était la, il voulait que son kohai perde son expression d'indifférence et il avait totalement réussi. En ce moment, le dit kohai avait le visage crispé, les yeux fermé, la bouche ouverte, haletant et gémissant de plaisir sous les mouvement de son amant. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

Mais Bel s'arrêta. Fran ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprenait pas.

"-Bel-sempai, continuez...

-Sois patient."

Le Prince retira son pull rayė d'un mouvement, le faisant valser au milieu de la pièce. Il se replaça au niveau du visage de Fran et l'embrassa doucement. Le plus jeune fut surpris de la tendresse de son sempai. Il entrouvrit la bouche laissant sa langue passer et toucher celle de Bel. Leur baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond approcha ses doigts de la bouche de son kohai.

Celui-ci comprit où Bel voulait en venir et rougit fortement.

"-Ushishi~ C'est comme je le disais, la grenouille a peur de le faire.

-Non Bel-sempai, c'est juste que...

-J'irais doucement."

Et le Prince enfouit ses doigts dans la bouche de Fran. Pour le "doucement", on repassera. La grenouille, forcée, lécha les doigts de son sempai. Il passa sa langue sur les phalanges du Blond, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il suça ensuite chacun des doigts l'un après l'autre.

Un fois que le batracien eut fini son travail, Bel approcha sa main de l'intimité de celui-ci. Il plaça son doigts juste à l'entrée et commença l'enfoncer. Fran lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Il se crispa et contracta ses muscles, Bel arrêta son mouvement. Il laissa le jeune s'habituer à cet intrusion et lorsque celui-ci se relâcha, il reprit ce qu'il faisait.

Il introduit alors un deuxième doigts non sans une longue plainte de son Kohai. Malgré ça, il continua et bougea, faisant des mouvement de vas et viens. Après que Fran se soit à nouveau habitué à cette présence dans son intimité, Bel y introduit encore un doigt. Quelques larmes perlèrent des yeux du batracien. Il avait mal. Et pas qu'un peu.

Le Prince retira ses doigts d'un coup sec ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune. Il détacha son pantalon et le fit voler au milieu de la chambre. Il se plaça ensuite à l'entrée qu'il venait de préparer avec ses doigts et s'enfonça doucement sous les gémissements et les plaintes de son kohai.

Une fois celui-ci habitué, il commença des mouvements. Fran ne ressentait que de la douleur. Seulement, Bel accéléra petit à petit changeant cette douleur en pur plaisir.

Le reste fut plutôt flou pour les deux garçons. Ils se laissèrent aller à leurs envies, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Leurs gémissements envahirent la pièce, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et la fin se faisait sentir.

Enfin Fran qui ne tenait plus, joui en un cris rauque. Il se déversa entre lui et son sempai. Bel sentait l'intimité du batracien se resserrer autour de lui et ne tarda pas à jouir non plus, se répandant à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Exténués de leurs ébats, chacun s'effondra sur le lit.

"-Bel-sempai?

-Hm?

-Vous êtes vite fatigué.

-He?"

Bel se sentit tout de suite revigoré. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa grenouille en redemandait! Il ne se fit pas prier et fit ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il allait passer une journée plutôt plaisante.

oOo

Une belle matinée s'annonçait au manoir de la Varia. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les abeilles butinaient les fleurs. Dans ce manoir, se trouvait une grande cuisine. Et dans cette grande cuisine, se trouvait deux jeunes gens aux coupes de cheveux pour le moins étranges. L'un avec des cheveux bizarrement vert naturellement et l'autre avec une frange blonde qui lui cachait la moitié de son visage.

Le jeune au cheveux verts semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il tentait de réussir un plat qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment : des oeufs brouillés. L'autre aux cheveux blond, se tenait derrière lui, collé, le guidant dans ses agissements en lui tenant les mains

Ce même blond décida d'entreprendre quelque chose de plus interressant et pris le jeune par la taille l'embrassant dans le cou, léchant sa nuque, le faisant frémir.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, laissant apparaître deux personnes tout aussi étranges que les deux précédentes. Un dont les cheveux défiaient les lois de la nature et qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin pour pub de shampoing et l'autre avec une crête verte et une rouge.

Le Punk ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux jeunes se faisant des mamours et se mit à crier.

"-Je suis rentrer Fran-chan!"

Cependant quand il les vit tout les deux, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"-Mah mah~ , on dirait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour venir! Je m'en vais ne vous inquiétez pas et continuez vos petites affaires!"

Il ne semblait pas du tout choqué. Mais l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait l'était, elle. Le punk l'attrapa et le fit sortir en vitesse de la pièce.

Une fois que Fran fut remis du choc de s'être fait prendre avec son sempai, il se focalisa à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore raté. Les œufs noircit et brûlés gisaient dans la casserôle. Il soupira. N'y arrivera-t-il jamais?

Le blond lui murmura dans l'oreille:

"-Ushishishi~ Ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu veux que je te console, tu n'as qu'à demander.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ce genre de chose en plein milieu de la cuisine Bel-sempai. Mais si vous insistez."

Le batracien éteignit la plaque chauffante et se retourna.

Le reste se fit tout seul et les deux jeunes hommes cédèrent encore un fois à leurs pulsions laissant leur corps parler à leur place.

Fin~

* * *

Voilà voilà C'est fini! Je conclus cet OS avec quelques remerciements!

Alors tout d´abords merci à Milive et puis bien sûr merci à Alexandre alias chouquette, qui a lut cet OS (du moins le début) alors que je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout le Yaoi.

Aussi je remercie toutes les lectrices (lecteurs?) qui ont pris le temps de lire ce que j'ai pu écrire et je remercie encore plus celles (ou ceux) qui laisseront des reviews!

Bye-by~


End file.
